The Sky Fell Leaving Me and You
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura had kept their relationship a secret. Then a stubborn brat finds out, telling everyone about the two. Ino gets mad and tries to take Sasuke from Sakura. Sakura is losing hope after Kakashi tells her something very important. Sasuke is getting distracted and impatient. Sakura wonders if she's made the right decision to move in with him. But a surprise awaits Sakura
1. Are You Kidding Me?

**Hello. This is a sequel to '**_I Will Never Leave You'_**. I really hope you like it. Also, be reminded, there might be a little bit of OCC. One more thing, the first one sucked. So just read this one, unless you want to read the first one. I don't care. Sorry, getting side-tracked. Also this will be a multi-chapter because I like when a one-shot starts then a series pops out. I really hope you like it and let's begin with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Are You Kidding Me?**

Sakura laughed", I guess you could." Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura blushed.

"Thanks," Sasuke said staring at the sky", For everything."

Sakura stared at him", I told you already, that I will never EVER give up on you." Sasuke laughed and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies seemed to fit together, like they were meant for each other. The two were like puzzle pieces. The puzzle wouldn't be finished without the other puzzle piece.

The sun was starting to disappear from the sky. Sakura sighed", I should really get home."

She released herself from Sasuke's grip and started to stand. Sasuke stood up with her. Sakura started to walk home.

"What? So no good-bye kiss?" Sasuke smirked, holding his hands out like a child. Sakura stopped and smiled before turning around. She walked right into his arms, which lead to a hug then a kiss.

They stood in that position for a little while. Sakura stared at Sasuke", I should be getting home."

"Then I'll walk you home," Sasuke whispered. She giggled.

"Alright." With that answer, Sasuke picked her up and ran to her house. Sakura's face was red as Sasuke carried her, bridal-style. But soon, the two had reached Sakura's house. Sasuke set her down gently. Both stared at each other.

"Good-Night Beautiful," Sasuke said.

"Night," Sakura smiled. Sasuke took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. It was a gently, yet passionate kiss. The two broke apart. Sakura smiled, her cheeks pink with blush.

"Night." She waved good-night. Sakura walked inside, her face red. Sasuke smiled and walked back to his own house.

Sakura awoke with a loud knock coming from her window. She groaned and looked out. It was Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here at..." She looked at her clock", 9:47?"

"Kakashi wants you."

Sakura groaned", Well I gotta get dressed. So if you wanna see me naked, you better get out of here!"

Naruto laughed and hopped away, his face red. Sakura sighed and got dressed, slowly. She wore her usual outfit. It looked nice on her. But today she put her hair into a pony-tail.

Sakura walked aimlessly toward her Sensei. Today was suppose to be her day off. She had planned on going to the spa or salon, _but no_. Kakashi was standing under a tree, reading. Sakura started walking toward him. She sighed", What now, Kakashi?"

"I need to talk to you." His voice sounded serious and it struck her in a force in which hurt.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"About Sasuke." Sakura stared at her Sensei. "What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Kakashi started walking toward her.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder before saying,"We need to discus his arrival."

"I thought you were going to say that, but what about it?" Sakura exclaimed, her heart thumping loudly and her eyes tingled. Kakashi started to walk away, waving his hand for her to follow. Sakura did just that.

Kakashi took Sakura to a tea parlor. It was really small with only seven tables and fourteen chairs. The two took their seats by a window. Outside, a bird was slumped in her nest carefully watching around twelve eggs. _'That must be hard for a little bird,'_ Sakura thought.

"So..." Sakura asked once Kakashi had order tea and dango.

"Are you sure Sasuke can be trusted?" Kakashi asked. Sakura stared away to process what he was saying.

_'Sure.' _

_'Sasuke.' _

_'Trusted.'_

Just those words rang through her head.

"To be honest, I really have no clue," Sakura tried her best not to make herself cry", I am just happy that he's back. I really can't ignore the fact that I wish I could have been of more help. But he's back and he's with me." A blush sprang on her face as the tea and dango arrived. Sakura ate the different colored dango. Delicious. Kakashi ate nothing. Probably to keep his mask on.

"Well then," Kakashi said after a few minutes", He's your responsibility." Sakura had to stop eating the pink and blue dango because it almost made her choke.

"W-What?" She asked pounding her chest trying to make the dango go down.

"Sasuke is going to be your responsibility, for now."

Sakura crossed her arms after almost choking to death. "You know, he's not a baby anymore," Sakura said, her eyes narrow", And why do _I _have to be responsible for him?"

"Because, Sasuke seems more fond over you at the moment," Kakashi said before asking", Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing important," Sakura laughed sarcastically. Truth was, Sasuke and Sakura had kept their relationship a secret. It wasn't like anyone cared, right?

"Well," Kakashi said standing up", I better be heading out, Gai's challenged me to something. Seems dumb."

Sakura nodded as he left. She stared at her long forgotten cold tea and dango. She was left to think about what Kakashi said. "Was he being serious?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Being serious about what?" Someone said behind her. Sakura turned around. It was Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and stood up", Kakashi." She turned around and gave Sasuke a hug. He returned the gentle hug. At that moment, Sakura didn't care about their secret relationship. She just wanted a hug. "Kakashi told me that I was responsible for you."

Sasuke stared at her", Why?"

Sakura shrugged", Maybe they don't trust you enough, but..." Sasuke stared at Sakura. Love and hope were carried throughout his eyes. But pain locked part of that love and hope away. But Sakura felt that when the two were near each other, that the lock broke into a million different pieces. "But I trust you enough to tell you," Sakura smiled whispering the rest in his ear", That I'll love you to the ends of the Earth."

"I love you too." Sasuke held Sakura's chin. His coal black eyes tangled with her mysterious green ones. Both stared at each other. Sakura slowly locked her lips around his. It seemed passionate and soft. Gently with slight bit of pain.

Laughing came directly across from the two. Sasuke and Sakura jerked their heads toward the opening of the tea shop. Naruto. That little dork had found out about the two. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes and finished the kiss. Naruto just stood in the doorway laughing and making kissing noises. "Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree," Naruto sang", K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Sasuke and Sakura parted. "Do you mind?" Sasuke asked her pointing to Naruto. "Not at all!" Sakura smiled. "See you later." With those few words said and done, Sasuke chased Naruto throughout the Leaf Village.

"My, my," A old lady said sweeping", You youngsters grow up so fast." Sakura laughed.

"You are very lucky my dear. It's that Sasuke Uchiha, am I right?" The lady asked staring at Sakura.

"Yeah, he asked me out a couple of months ago. Four months actually," She said staring at the fragile woman.

The woman smiled", Ah, I remember the Uchihas. I dated one myself. He was strong and cute, but..." Sakura stared at the woman. "But he disappeared after a battle. I haven't seen him since. I searched for my beloved for years." Sakura nodded. "Don't give up on those who you love, boyfriend, family, or your friends. That's how you live. That was my ninja way."

Sakura smiled", Thanks for the advice. I should be going, who knows what Sasuke and Naruto are doing." The old lady laughed and started sweeping again. Sakura left money on the table before leaving to find _her _beloved.

"Sasuke!" She called walking. She had reached a lush of vegetation with creatures wandering around. "Sasuke!" Sakura called once again.

"Up here," A voice called from above. Sakura smiled and walked up the tree. She found Sasuke sitting on thick tree branch.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Sakura smiled sitting beside him.

"I let Naruto go," Sasuke sighed staring at the setting sun", He's not worth my time, but... you are."

Sakura blushed", You sure know how to treat a girl." Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arm around her neck. Sakura gradually pulled closer. He felt so warm, so calm. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sasuke moved his lips onto her lips. Sakura gracefully accepted the kiss. Sasuke smiled through the kiss. Sakura wished the kiss would last forever, but the sun was setting. She needed to go home. Sasuke and Sakura slowly descended from the kiss.

"I'm still going to be responsible for your actions," Sakura whispered.

"I know," Sasuke laughed", Will you stop hounding me about it?"

"Nope," Sakura giggled.

"Come here," Sasuke smirked giving her another heated kiss.

The kiss died down, again. "I have a question for you," Sasuke said as Sakura leaned on him.

"Anything."

"Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked", Would you like to move in with me?"

Sakura gasped and stared at a blushing Sasuke. "Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Why did you even ask?"

"So... Is that a yes?" He asked. Sakura nodded and put both of her arms around him. She pulled him into another kiss. Both were leaning on the side of the branch. The two fell off of the tree with a thud. "I love you," Sakura said laughing seeing how she landed on Sasuke. "Love you too, babe," He laughed helping her up.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," Sakura's mother said hugging Sakura.

"Mom, not in front of him," Sakura mumbled.

Sakura's father and mother, along with Sakura's beloved, were helping her move in with Sasuke. Sakura couldn't be happier today. Everyone held at least two or three boxes that contained everything she owned. They walked and talked all the way to Sasuke's house.

"Thanks for the help," Sakura smiled once they reached Sasuke's house. Everyone set the boxes on the porch. Sakura hugged her father and mother.

"Call us when you finish unpacking," Her mother said. Sakura nodded as the two walked away.

"Should we get started?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I want to get this done and over with," Sakura said grabbing a box full of cloths.

"Okay."

Sakura had already gotten a tour of his house earlier that morning. So Sakura walked into Sasuke's bedroom. Their was a queen bed, two dressers, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and four windows. Sakura walked over to one of the dressers. It was long with six giant drawers. A huge mirror hung on the wall, just above the dresser. Sakura opened on drawer and started putting her shirts in. Slowly, Sakura had finished with the first box of cloths.

Sakura sighed and went downstairs for the second box. Sasuke was in the kitchen cooking something.

"What are making?" Sakura asked grabbing the second box of cloths. "Macaroni and cheese," He answered. "Smells good," Sakura said climbing up the stairs and into his room. Well more like _their_ room.

Sakura finished putting up the second box, much quicker though. "Sakura!" Sasuke called", Food!"

Sakura smiled", Be down in a minute." Sakura looked around the room. The sun was setting outside of the house. It sounded creepy to her, but Sakura liked the smell of the room. It smelled like him. Arms wrapped around her waist.

"You ready now?" Sasuke asked Sakura nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The two walked into the dining area to eat some lunch.

During their meal, Sasuke asked", How many boxes do we have left?"

"Um..." Sakura looked behind her", Two."

"What's in the boxes?" Sasuke asked.

"Cloths: pajamas and dresses is what I can see," Sakura said returning to her bowl of macaroni", This is really good."

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled through the macaroni in his mouth", How do you like the house?"

"I love it! So much room and it's so neat! It's just perfect!" Sakura said in awe", How did you afford it?"

Sasuke shrugged", I think I just got lucky."

"Maybe, but still. This is wonderful place to live," She said finishing her bowl. Sakura looked over at Sasuke's bowl. It was empty too. Sakura stood and grabbed both of the bowls and forks. She walked over to the sink, slowly cleaning both of the bowls and forks.

Arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura smiled and stopped washing before turning around. Sasuke smiled at her. "Sakura, do you know how much I love you?" Sasuke purred.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me again," She joked, giggling while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll love you until the day I die," He smiled picking her up. Sakura giggled. Sasuke twirled her around like she was made of air. Her dress twirling 'round. The couple's faces were red as they danced around in the kitchen.

The two landed with a plop on the couch. Both just a giggling. Sakura smiled and laid down on Sasuke's lap. He smiled and stroked her pink hair. Sakura grabbed his chin, pulling him down as she pulled up. Their lips met. Moans came from the two. Sasuke's tongue knocked at Sakura's teeth. But Sakura was stubborn, so she didn't let him in. Sasuke forced his way in, battling her tongue. Sakura won and kicked him out of her mouth. Sasuke felt beaten as the kiss descended into stares.

"I beat you," Sakura smirked.

Sasuke pouted and said statistically", Sure you did."

"You'll never beat me," Sakura laughed.

"Best two out of three?" Sasuke asked pulling her closer to him.

"Still going to win," Sakura smiled.

"If I win, you will have to be beside me for a week," He giggled, their lips nearly touching.

"And if _I _win, you have to make dinner for a week," Sakura laughed.

"Deal," Sasuke laughed pulling her into a passionate kiss. In the end, Sakura won.

"How could you have beat me?" Sasuke asked. Their position was different. Instead of Sakura laying on his lap, Sakura was sitting in between his legs. **(A.N- Nothing happened.) **Sasuke was still messing around with her hair.

"But I did tell you that I was going to win, didn't I?" She questioned.

"Nope," He said.

"Did," Sakura smiled.

"Did not," Sasuke pouted pulling her into another kiss.

"Don't you think we should be heading to bed?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," Sasuke sighed getting up from the couch, Sakura followed. But she didn't walk upstairs, Sasuke carried her. She laughed as Sasuke gently placed her down. Both walked to their dressers to get dressed into pajamas.

"Crap, I left my pajamas downstairs," Sakura said.

"I'll get them," Sasuke smiled walking downstairs. In merely two minutes, Sasuke came back up with the box of pajamas. "Here you go."

"Thank you," She said grabbing some shorts and a tank top. Sakura easily put the article of clothing on. Sasuke and Sakura climbed in bed before turning of the lamps.

"Good-Night Love," Sasuke smiled kissing her forehead.

"Good-Night Sweetie," Sakura smiled and scooted closer to him.

"Love you," He smiled.

"Love you more," Sakura sighed closing her eyes.

"No, I love you more," Sasuke smiled closing his eyes.

"Sure you do," She mumbled.

**That was chapter one. I really hope you like it. This one was MUCH better than than the first one. This story will continue. I have a lot of ideas for further chapters. Also, I want to thank** Nora57** for commenting on the one-shot that this sequel is based off of. **

**I appreciate every comment. If you see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. And I may write the second one today. I had some trouble writing this. My roommates don't like Sasuke X Sakura together. Every other second, there saying **_'I hate that couple' _**or **_'I like Sakura with Naruto or Lee.' _

**So thanks for reading. I know that it has been a while since I wrote anything for the sequel to **_'I Will Never _Leave.' **Again,**** thank you all for reading this Sasuke X Sakura story. Until next time (maybe today or tomorrow), Bye.**


	2. You Know You're Mine, Right?

**Sorry for the wait. I know that I haven't wrote anything in a while. I've been busy, like really busy. So I'm going to make it longer and more adorable. So read to find out.**

**Chapter 2**

**You Know You're Mine, Right?**

Sunshine rained throughout the bedroom. Sasuke and Sakura laid tightly together. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the clock. Twelve minutes till eleven o'clock. Eleven o'clock. Elven o'clock?

"ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" Sasuke yelled and threw the blankets from him. He ran around the bed, before shaking Sakura violently. Her eyes shot open. "It's nearly eleven o'clock! We over slept!" Sasuke panicked as Sakura ran into the closet. Sasuke followed her. Sakura grabbed a blue tank top and some black shorts. She quickly undressed herself before putting on the cloths.

"Hey where are my boots?" She asked looking around in the walk in closet.

"Here..." Sasuke mumbled putting on his pants. He threw the black combat boots toward her. Sakura quickly grabbed them, pulling them over her white socks. Sakura turned around and found Sasuke fully dressed. "We good?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded as the two grabbed two suitcases before jumping out of one of the four windows in their bedroom.

"There you guys are," Naruto groaned.

"Shut up, we over slept," Sakura mumbled.

A voice laughed", You... Over sleeping. Ha!" Sakura turned around. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru stood there. Sakura sighed as a hand gently pressed on her shoulder. She turned around. Kakashi smiled.

"You guys ready?" Kakashi asked looking around. Everyone was here. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, and Lee; along with each Sensei for each team.

"Yeah!" We cheered.

Everyone stopped walking. Sakura smiled in awe as they entered a giant building. This building had been reserved for the group. It was a vacation spot. With hot springs, beaches, gift shops, a water park, a theme park, and a festival; and they were going to be staying here for almost a week!

"This is awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Wonder what the rooms look like?" Ino asked.

"W-Wow!" Hinata smiled, twirling her dress around the glossy floor. Her shoes tapped as she twirled.

"We should head to bed, it's getting late," Asuma said throwing his cigarette away.

"What about food?" Choji asked", I'm starving!"

"You can get food service once you get into your room," Gai sighed feeling tired", I'm going to bed to regain my youth."

Kakashi order everyone into a room. Two people per room. The order went:

Ino and TenTen, Shikamaru and Choji, Shino and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Lee, then Sasuke and Sakura.

"YES!" Ino cheered", I don't have to share with Shikamaru and Choji!"

"Whatever," Sakura blushed", I still get Sasuke!"

"SHUT-UP!" Ino yelled running into room one.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and escorted Sakura to room six. Shikamaru and Choji walked into room three.

Neji and Lee sighed and walked into room five. TenTen cautiously walked into room one.

"Good luck, Hinata," Shino whispered to Hinata as he followed Kiba and Akamaru into room two.

Hinata gulped. Everyone had gone into their rooms. It was just her and Naruto. "W-We should head to b-bed, don't you think N-Naruto?" She asked staring at room four.

"Sure, come on," Naruto grabbed her hand and ran into the room; closing the door behind them.

Everyone got undressed, got dressed, and went to bed. In room one, Ino and TenTen slept alone in the dark. In room two, Shino and Kiba slept in two different beds; Akamaru slept on Kiba's head. In room three, Shikamaru and Choji didn't go to sleep. They stayed awake to eat a couple of bags of chips. In room four, Naruto and Hinata were sort of talking. They did find out that the two had a couple of things in common, like they both liked the water and they couldn't wait till they went to the beach. In room five, Lee wouldn't stop telling Neji how youthful he and Gai are or how he'll beat Neji one of these days. In room six, Sasuke and Sakura locked together in one bed. In the next two rooms, the four Sensei slept two and two. It was a restful night.

A hand stroked her hair. "Morning sweetie," The gentle voice said", We have a big day ahead of us."

"Five more minutes, please," Sakura mumbled.

"No," Sasuke chuckled. Within moments, Sasuke had pulled Sakura out of bed.

"Why do I have to get up?" She pouted.

"Because... We're going to the beach!" He smiled excitedly.

"Fine," She said staring at him. He was already dressed in shorts. "I need to get ready."

Sakura opened her suitcase and grabbed a beautiful red bikini. She slowly put it on. "You look amazing," Sasuke smiled helping her with her bikini top.

"Thanks," She smiled and kissed him", We should go..."

"M' Kay," Sasuke hummed as the two walked outside. Most of the group was there.

"Morning," Kiba yawned as Akamaru yapped loudly.

"Morning," Sasuke smiled wrapping an arm around Sakura.

"Where's Hinata?" Ino yawned", And Naruto?"

"Don't know, maybe they went ahead," Shikamaru sighed.

"What if they went to breakfast without us?!" Choji asked angered.

"We're right here!" Hinata yelled happily. Naruto ran right up to them.

"You guys ready for a youthful day?" Gai smirked leading the giant group outside.

The sun was shining and it was warm. The seagulls chirped happily while searching for a crab or two.

"Aw!" TenTen smiled, staring at a pile of loose sand", Guys come look!"

The guys were already in the water, so just the girls walked over. "Aren't they adorable?" TenTen asked as newly born sea turtles crawled out of the sand. The girls smiled in awe. A seagull swept by and grabbed the baby sea turtle. It cried out as it was consumed. The girls gasped.

"We can't just let them die!" Sakura said", Come on were going to save the turtles!"

"Yeah!" They cheered as they picked up each turtle and placed them in the water. The gladly swam away.

"Hey! One's going to be taken!" Hinata yelled as the runt of the group wandered drunkenly away. A crab and two seagulls swarmed the baby turtle. Sakura ran toward the turtle, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata followed. The crab got too close, he pinched. The turtle cried out in pain. It tried to pull away, but the crab only pulled harder on its back fin. Then a snapping sound went about. The crab wandered off with the fin. The turtle silently whimpered in pain. Its fin was torn from the it's body. The seagulls dove in for a chance, but Sakura was already there; swishing her arms around. The seagulls left.

Sakura picked up the small turtle up. The turtle gratefully leaned on her thumb. The other girls showed up, hovering over the turtle. "The poor thing," Hinata sighed stroking the small runt's head", What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to help him," Sakura smiled as the turtle whimpered silently.

"How? He's shredded!" Ino growled.

"Yeah, but we can't release him in the wild, right?" TenTen questioned raising her arms in protest.

"Your right!" Sakura sighed", That's why we're going to raise him!"

"Raise who?" A voice said. The girls turned around. Shikamaru and the boys, soaking wet with surf boards.

"Raise him," Ino smirked as Sakura turned around. Akamaru yapped around the turtle; the runt just leaned on her thumb even more.

"How are you going to do that?" Shino asked quietly.

Ino shrugged", We'll find out!"

"You can't just take care of someone who you don't know a thing about!" Kiba growled", You'll kill it if you do that!"

"I don't like saying this, but..." Naruto sighed", Kiba's right, you'll kill the little thing if you do that."

"What's wrong with the thing?" Lee asked pushing through the crowd until he reached the front.

"His leg got torn off, and he's very weak," Sakura said as Sasuke came closer to look. Blood was pouring onto Sakura's hand, then dripping onto the loose sand. The turtle was in pain and it hurt to see the newly born turtle being crushed by a stupid crab.

"There is a vet nearby if you want to fix him..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay, where?" Ino asked.

"I can handle this," Sakura said.

"About a block from here," Lee smirked.

Sakura started to run. "Thanks!" She yelled exiting the beach.

"Who wants to go in the water?" Neji asked.

"Sure!" TenTen smiled. Everyone entered the water.

"Thanks for bringing the little thing here..." The vet smiled", If you hadn't, he would of died."

"Well... we did save his brother and sisters from death of being born," Sakura smiled, watching the vet stitch the turtle's leg together. He whimpered.

"Well, that's done!" The vet smirked at his work", You should keep him and train him to swim without his other leg; speaking on how he is a new born."

Sakura smiled and picked the runt up before walking out of the room. "I think I'll name you..." She thought aloud", Squirt! Perfect!" She smiled as Squirt leaned onto her.

"Hey your back!" Sasuke smiled running up to Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm back and Squirt is feeling okay too!" She smiled.

"Squirt?" He asked.

Sakura nodded", Yeah, because his is so tiny and he was the runt of the group."

He laughed", What did the vet say?"

"That I have to train Squirt to swim with three fins," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke chuckled", Hey now that your back, do you want to play chicken?"

"Sure, but I have to get someone to watch Squirt," Sakura sighed.

"I'll watch him." Sakura turned around. It was Kakashi. Sakura smiled and set Squirt in his palms. Sakura took Sasuke's hand and ran into the water. She was joined by everyone. The teams were paired like

Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and TenTen, Gai and Lee, Kiba and Akamaru **(He used Beast M****imicry**** to make Akamaru turn ****into Kiba****)**, and Shikamaru and Ino.

Sasuke laughed before swooping Sakura on his shoulders. She blushed violently. Lee climbed onto Gai's shoulder, Team Youth was their name. Akamaru creepily crawled on Kiba's shoulders. Ino violently pushed herself onto Shikamaru's shoulders. He did not like this at all, but he wanted to prove better. TenTen blushed as she carefully climbed onto Neji's shoulders, he smiled which only made her blush deepen. Then there was Naruto and Hinata.

She blushed furiously", So... what do we do-" She was cut off by Naruto picking her up. Hinata's blush deepened. Naruto gently placed her onto his shoulders. Naruto laughed as the game of chicken began.

Gai and Lee went after Neji and TenTen. Shikamaru and Ino went after Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata went after Kiba and Akamaru. All were great at fighting the chicken game.

"You'll never beat us, we have youth on our sides1" Lee smirked, locking heads with TenTen.

"Yeah right," She sweated", You and Gai will never beat us." TenTen pushed her head back, then swung with all of her force. Her head made a thumping sound as it crashed into Lee's skull. Lee swept backward, making Gai tumble; they fell. Neji and TenTen were victorious.

"So... You think..." Ino painted as Sakura grabbed her hair", I and Shikamaru will lose, huh?"

"Duh..." Sakura smirked as Ino forcefully pulled her arm down", I know you two are going to lose!"

"Sure we are!" Shikamaru sarcastically laughed.

"You are too!" Sasuke laughed.

The four push and pulled to get the other to fall. Ino and Sakura locked heads, but Sasuke and Shikamaru couldn't see that. The boys pulled back as Ino and Sakura fell forward. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura fell into the salty water. Both teams were out.

Akamaru barked happily as Hinata and Naruto wobbly walked toward them. "You two are going to lose!" Kiba growled happily", Look at you, your totally a mess. Wobbling around like your drunk. There is no way we're going to lose!"

"Yeah right!" Hinata laughed, she seemed different. What did Naruto do? "We're going to bat you in under a minute!"

"Really now?" Kiba smirked", I'd like to see you try!" Kiba and Akamaru raced toward the two.

"Naruto, turn around!" Hinata order.

"Right!" Naruto smirked turning around. Hinata look behind her, Kiba and Akamaru were right there.

"Now!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto nodded and ran forward leaving Kiba to chase him. "Running away, huh!" Kiba growled", Thought you were going to beat me!"

"We just did!" Naruto roared turning around. Hinata bumped into Akamaru. She smirked and pushed Akamaru backward, Kiba followed trying his best not to fall over. Hinata kept pushing Akamaru, until... Kiba tripped and both him and Akamaru fell. Naruto and Hinata won their match. Now onto Neji and TenTen.

"Never thought I would fight you again," Hinata smiled.

"Well you won't beat me!" Neji smirked.

"Then lets begin!" Naruto smiled.

TenTen and Hinata locked arms, twirling Neji and Naruto around like they were rag dolls. Neji and Naruto locked legs, but both were strong and wouldn't lose their balance. TenTen broke free from the lock and pushed Hinata. Naruto and Hinata wobbled backward. Hinata was leaning. Naruto felt they were going to fall in the water any minute. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her back up onto his shoulders.

"You can't beat us!" Naruto smiled.

"We're unbeatable!" Hinata finished. Naruto ran toward them, Neji did the same. Hinata bashed her head into TenTen's. TenTen locked her arms around Hinata's. Both girls were pushing each other. Neji and Naruto were having their own battle down there. Neji locked his legs around Naruto's. His legs buckled, throwing Hinata off track. Naruto threw himself forward, hitting his head under Neji's chin. Neji wobbled backward, along with TenTen. Naruto walked up toward them. Hinata smiled and made the finally push that sent Neji and TenTen into the water.

Naruto and Hinata cheered gratefully. Gai, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura cheered for them. Neji and TenTen emerged from the salty water. "Good game!" Neji held out his hand.

"Good game," Naruto smiled taking Neji's hand.

Everyone cheered. Sakura ran up to Kakashi. He handed her Squirt. She smiled as everyone walked back to the giant hotel. Today was an amazing day. Just wait till tomorrow...

**That was it. Over 2,00 words. I am really happy about this chapter. It made me smile and laugh. Again, I am absolutely sorry that I didn't update for like two months or so. I am really thankful for ever comment. I will try to make each chapter longer than the last. I took me several hours to write this chapter. I love you all. Thank you for reading the second chapter of **The Sky Fell Leaving Me and You! **Having a good morning or evening. Love you peeps!**


End file.
